1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to toy vehicle tracks, but more particularly to track sections for connecting sections of track such that the sections of track connected adjacent the inventive track section are pivotal relative to one another.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the present invention relates includes toy vehicle track assemblies, particularly track assemblies for toy trains. From their earliest conception in the late 1800's, toy trains have captured the interest of children and adults alike, and have provided untold hours of amusement and enjoyment. Both children and adults have been known to invest tremendous amounts of effort in constructing elaborate track systems that include bridges, tunnels, train stations, and a number of other accessories which are intended to provide a more "realistic" dimension to the layout. Thus, one of the most significant features of toy train sets and other toy vehicle sets is a track system that includes components that may be easily assembled into a variety of configurations.
In addition to train cars and other accessory pieces, toy vehicle and train sets typically include a set of interconnecting track components of different sizes and shapes useful for constructing different track configurations. The set usually includes assorted sections or lengths of track that are straight, curved, ascending, etc. The ends of each section of track are configured to interconnect such that adjacent sections of track may be joined end-to-end to form a continuous track on which the train can travel. Accordingly, a user may construct a variety of track configurations, each having a unique travel pattern, simply by arranging and joining the track sections in different combinations.
The track components of conventional toy vehicle and train sets typically include only a few different section or length configurations (e.g. straight or curved) and, thus, provide limited possibilities for varying the overall track configuration. Moreover, when a user attempts to incorporate track sections that are curved to different radiuses, he or she often finds that the last two sections of track do not line up properly to permit interconnection, and that none of the "standard" track sections are appropriately configured to bridge the gap.
The art to which the present invention relates includes wooden railway components manufactured by Brio Corporation and sold under the trademark BRIO.RTM. Wooden Railway. The BRIO.RTM. components include straight and curved track pieces of various lengths, ramped track, ascending track, graded supports, buffer stops, short curved switches, switching and crossing tracks, switching tracks, curved switching tracks, double curved switching tracks, and other accessory pieces.
Also included in the art to which the present invention relates is the Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends.TM. Wooden Railway System manufactured Learning Curve Toys. The Thomas the Tank system includes straight and curved track pieces, switching tracks, cross tracks, curved switching tracks, ascending track, track adapters, graded track risers, turntables and other accessory pieces similar to those of the BRIO.RTM. system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,631 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,198 granted to Niehoff, which are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, are directed to a model train track for electrical model trains comprising an oblong track body with trapezoidal section and ballast structure, on the top side of which two metal rails are fastened on railroad ties, the body having a lower side serving as a support and two end face connection zones for the electrical and mechanical connection of adjacent rail pieces. The track further comprises a symmetrical connecting member consisting of two heads of identical design, which are intended to be received by a recess in the track sections, and a web of smaller cross section. The connecting member is inserted from the bottom into the recesses of adjacent sections of straight track.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,145, granted to Genin, which is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a toy railroad track assembly comprising a figure-of-eight section formed by a pair of symmetrically-arranged annular guide channels which communicate with each other through an isthmus, one bank of which is formed by a cusp-shaped, removable sub-section whose converging guide walls are common to said annular guide channels, such that when said sub-section is withdrawn, the annular guide channels are converted into a single, flow-through channel acting to interconnect associated track sections coupled to the end ports in the figure-of-eight section.
The list that follows is directed to a variety of toy trains and track assemblies found in the related art.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 3,463,393 Fischer 3,464,624 Christiansen 3,562,950 Genin 3,592,384 Tomaro 3,650,468 Ewe et al. 4,355,776 Rydin 4,665,833 Fleishman et al. 4,771,943 Cooney et al. 4,841,104 Adell 5,295,442 Carpenter D249,737 Tong D261,292 Tong D264,108 Tong D281,002 Olsen D281,443 Olsen D297,747 Leung D325,758 Black D344,304 Hemmelsbach ______________________________________
Until now, it is believed that a toy vehicle track connecting member useful for interconnecting adjacent sections or lengths of track such that the adjacent sections of track are pivotal into a variety of different positions relative to one another has not been invented.